The Sunken City
This Article is a fandom dedicated to the Roblox Lovecraftian Order which descended from an old era of a group called The Eldritch Cult. The Sunken City is an ancient city of Cthulhi or Cultists built by an Elder Race called the Star Spawn, whom are the direct spawns and avatars of C'thulhu, the Herald of the Great Old Ones. The Sunken City is formally known as R'lyeh which houses the Ancient God C'thulhu. There are numerous Star Spawn Cities in the fictional universe where it once housed said Star Spawns and Elder creatures alike during the wars against the Elder Things. In this timeline directed on the Roblox Platform, The Lovecraftian Order was founded by a group of Eldritch Worshipers during the Victorian Era which later founded notable games such as the Grand Citadel and the Grand Cathedral. Under the strange magics unworldly to their plane of existence, there was a figure named the Elder or the Father who bestowed great magic after long voyages of knowledgeable and spiritual discovery of the Eldritch Dimensions and the Occult Books. He traversed with two figures who were his handed architects that fanatically believed in the magic which later on founded the Ascension Academy. These figures later transitioned into a newly found home which they called The Citadel, this monolith gathered many followers who were raised through ritualistic initiations to signify their mysterious yet sinister devotion to Greater Evils of their existential plane. Throughout the many years, more so of decades, many sub cultures were founded to ensure internal and external stability from travelers unexpectedly discovering the Citadel through magical devotion or a lingering sense of discovering purpose. These rose into power houses which were housed by councilors who were the few handpicked by the Elder himself. These powerhouses later quarrelled and destroyed their Order from the inside out out of greed and utter madness when discovering the machinations of the Eldritch Dimensions and so forth, seeking greater deeds beyond their comprehensions thus incapacitating its leadership. The Elder is said to have disappeared in this version although many speculate that he was overthrown or went on a quiet pilgrimage to find power to awaken the Gods, perhaps he may have passed on. The remnants of the Order rediscovered the Old Citadel, using it as a magical nexus to hone Eldritch Powers but this time, rediscovering ancient ties of the young world of man. New Leaders arose the ranks, devoted close followers of the Elder desired farther ambitions than the olden council in which was remodeled to the Divine Council and Temple Council, an embassy that now serves a powerful leader who is called the God King after the later events. Ritual of the First Ascension opened the storm of the nexus, traversing all of the denizens into the City of R'lyeh, this awakened the Sunken City through volatile portals and storms, shaking the citadel to its core to the point the tectonic plates shifted out of sheer power from the Ritual of the First Ascension, diminishing the once Grand Citadel of the Great Architects. With greater blessings of finding such ancient knowledge, the Elder Ones blessed The Guide who was crowned as messenger of the Great Old One Cthulhu, The Guide becoming the King and the King becoming the Guide, both avatars yet different persons. The Journey begins and the story shall unfold, sooner or later.. The quests of power await all who follow.